joe_winkofandomcom-20200213-history
Johanna
'Johanna (PRONOUNCED Joe-HAWN-Ah) '''is a character appearing in Joe Winko's Horror films. She is the feminine version/persona of Joe Winko. Johanna is also a horror movie machinima director for YouTube, but all of her videos are made with the game ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Much like Joe Winko, she is polite, charming, tough, and very ambitious. Unfortunately, she always gets herself caught up in horrible situations. Body Count House Johanna makes her first appearance in Joe Winko's 2014 Sims 2 slasher film BODY COUNT HOUSE. After watching a new Grand Theft Auto San Andreas ''slasher movie with her friends, Johanna expresses how much she hates living with her adoptive family. Through out the movie is shown that Johanna and her adoptive family (Smokey, Tatum, Chloe, Hoggie & Vikki) do not get along well at all and are emotionally abusive to Johanna. In the movie it is also revealed that the only biological family member Johanna ever knew was her aunt Ada. According to Johanna, she lived with Ada in the Caribbean Islands. Ada drowned to death when their island was hit by a tsunami, leaving Johanna grieving over her death. Ada continues to appear in multiple movie-within-movie clips and flashbacks through out the film. Johanna soon becomes friends with a psychotic, homicidal schizophrenic, named Adam, who became aware of her from her videos on YouTube. He then escapes from the asylum and finds his way to Johanna's house late at night. He then brutally murders Johanna's entire adoptive family with an axe. In the middle of the night, Johanna awakes to Adam calling her on Skype. She becomes horrified when she discovers that her whole family has been murdered by Adam, which sends him into a hostile rage. Adam then chases Johanna through the house and tries to kill her. Johanna manages to severely wound Adam by beating him with a golf club. Later on she tries to escape through an alley nearby, but is trapped inside due to a gated face. Adam then attacks her with an axe. Johanna manages to dodge all of his attacks and screams for help. The ghost of Ada then appears and throws Johanna a missile launcher. After delivering Joe Winko's famous line, "Don't fuck with the director", Johanna fires a missile into Adam, killing him instantly. Johanna then makes a tearful goodbye to the ghost of her aunt, Ada, who slowly disappears right in-front of her. A bird's eye view of Johanna standing in the alley is then shown with multiple police sirens blaring in the background. Friday the 13th: Part 2 Johanna appears again in Joe Winko's 2015 Sims 2 Slasher film ''Friday the 13th: Part 2. It is confirmed by Joe Winko that Friday the 13th: Part 2 ''takes place in an alternate reality/timeline than ''BODY COUNT HOUSE. Although, Johanna's unique talent of making machinima slasher films for YouTube with Grand Theft Auto San Andreas ''is still canon. None of Johanna's putrid adoptive family members appear in ''Friday the 13th: Part 2 ''and it is unknown if they even exist in the movie. Instead, Johanna's antagonist (besides Jason Voorhees) are her immature and vicious eighth grade classmates at Pioneer Park Middle School, who bully Johanna throughout the whole film. As a celebration to their middle-school graduation, the 8th grade class of Pioneer Park Middle School depart to an overnight camping trip at Camp Crystal Lake. Upon their arrival at Camp Crystal Lake, Johanna is bullied by 'the popular bitches' at her school. Fellow co-stars Beth Greene and Glori then step in to defend Johanna causing the bullies to retreat. Johanna then instantly becomes friends with Glori and Beth who invite her to come to their cabin later at night. At nightfall, Johanna sneaks out of her cabin and comes to Vicky's cabin to hang out with Beth and Glori. Mean while all of Johanna's classmates and both of her teachers are slaughtered by Jason Voorhees. After all of Johanna's classmates are killed along with Beth and Glori's college friends (Vicky, Doug, Craig, and Tim) the surviving three girls team up together and end up successfully escaping Camp Crystal Lake after they defeat Jason Voorhees. Unfortunately, it is revealed at the end of the film that Jason Voorhees is not dead and is still on the loose at Camp Crystal Lake. Appearences List of film's Johanna has been in Trivia * Johanna was created by Joe Winko due to the request that he would have a female be the lead protagonist in one of his horror films. * In ''Body Count House,'' Johanna is 18 years old while in ''Friday the 13th: Part 2,'' she is 14 years old. * In her talk videos on YouTube, ''Johanna Talk, Johanna wears a red bandanna and a red bikini in Body Count House. In her next appearance in Friday the 13th: Part 2,'' Johanna wears the same red bikini bra but with red shorts, golden arm bracelets along with the famous red bandanna. * Unlike Joe Winko, Johanna has never been physically armed by any of her antagonist, except for being punched in the face by her brother Smokey and knocked unconcious by Adam in ''Body Count House. * Johanna's deceased aunt, Ada, who was a key character in the film Body Count House, is never mentioned and does not appear in Johanna's second film, Friday the 13th: Part 2, Although it is confirmed by Joe Winko that she does exist in the reality of the film. Category:People/Characters Category:Alive Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Alive